FF KYUSUNG : Here I am at Gwanghwamun
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: "Aku sudah lelah denganmu mari kita putus" / " jika kau tak benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu tadi, datanglah ke Gwanghwamun aku akan menunggumu di sana" / Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini,menunggumu yang pasti tidak akan datang" / 'Kyu aku merindukanmu… ku mohon bukalah pintu ini untukku, aku ada di sini untukmu' / KYUSUNG, BL, DLDR, Review after read please!
Title : Here I am at Gwanghwamun

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, and Other

Genre : *Tentukan sendiri xD

Rate : T

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan (Sumpah ff ini alurnya bener2 cepet banget~ jd jika ada dr kalian yg merasa bete klw baca ff dgn alur kecepetan sebaiknya jgn baca ff ini tp klw masih penasaran yaudah silahkan baca aja, tp jgn pd protes yah ntar xD sengaja aku cepetin alurnya karna emg aku cuma ngerangkum hal2 penting nya aja di sini) dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini, and don't copy this ff please!

.

.

..Di sarankan untuk membaca dulu arti dari lirik lagu Kyuhyun At Gwanghwamun & Yesung Here I am, biar nyambung pas bacanya ntar..

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

~Yesung POV~

"Eungh~" Aku bergeliat resah saat ada cahaya yang menyilaukan menusuk kedalam retina mataku, dan jangan lupakan suara nyanyian burung yang mengalun begitu indah yang tertangkap jelas oleh telingaku, sepertinya ini sudah pagi. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan benar saja hari memang sudah pagi, aku mendudukan badanku di atas ranjang~ kedua tangan mungilku ku gunakan untuk mengucek mataku, sekilas aku melirik ke arah meja nakas, awalnya hanya ingin melihat jam weaker yang ada di sana tapi tak sengaja penglihatanku menangkap sebuah tanda merah~ lebih tepat nya tanda merah yang melingkari angka/tanggal yang ada di atas kalender duduk yang ada di atas meja itu.

"Omo~" Aku terkesiap kaget, besok… ternyata besok adalah hari specialku bersama pacarku, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di bibirku, Aku meraih benda persegi berwarna silver yang tergeletak di sebelah kalender duduk itu, jariku ku gunakan untuk menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tuutt…

Telponnya tersambung.

~"Yeobseo…"~ Suara di sebrang line sana.

"Ehm Kyunie~ kau tau besok hari apa?" Tanyaku antusias.

~"Hari rabu? Memangnya kenapa?"~

Seketika senyumku memudar, apakah ia benar-benar tak ingat jika besok itu hari apa "Kau benar-benar tak ingat dengan hari Anniversary kita?" Tanyaku sedikit sebal.

~"Ah ne…"~ Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara kikikan ia di sana. ~"Lalu?"~ lanjutnya.

"Mwo lalu?" Ok baiklah aku mulai sedikit emosi tapi aku harus bersabar, aku menghirup dan membuang nafasku secara perlahan untuk menetralkan kembali diriku "Mari kita pergi dinner malam ini~ kau mau kan?"

Hening~ Tak terdengar suara jawaban dari sana, aku mencoba untuk bertanya kembali "Kyu bagaimana? Bisa atau tidak?"

~"Ah ye? Malam ini? Ehm sebentar Sungie~ aku masih belum bisa memastikannya sekarang, kau tau kan aku…"~

"Pokoknya kau harus datang ke cafe yang biasa kita kunjungi malam ini, aku akan menunggumu di sana" potongku cepat.

~"ehm… nanti akan ku putuskan, sekarang sudah dulu yah… manager hyung terus memanggilku"~

Klik

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

"Huh…" aku membuang nafasku secara kasar, selalu saja seperti ini, sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sendiri dan mengabaikanku.

.

.

Akhirnya~ setelah menunggu lama malam ini tiba juga, aku berjalan perlahan menuju tempat makan berbintang ini, mengeratkan mantelku yang sedikit terbuka mengingat cuaca malam ini sangatlah dingin.

Aku duduk di meja di dalam ruangan VIP restoran ini, sengaja agar tak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaanku.

Perlahan aku membuka topi dan kacamata yang aku kenakan untuk menyamarkan identitasku tadi.

Cukup lama menunggu, aku pun mulai bosan, meraih ponselku mencoba untuk menghubunginya~ tapi ternyata sia-sia karna hanya suara operator lah yang terdengar sedari tadi.

"Huh…" Aku kembali menghembuskan nafasku secara kasar, menidurkan kepalaku di atas tangan yang ku lipat di atas meja.

Malam mulai semakin larut dan orang yang ku tunggu pun tak kunjung datang ataupun menghubungiku, Aku mulai putus asa, sepertinya ia tak akan datang.

Dengan rasa kecewa yang menumpuk di benakku, akupun memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, lebih baik aku kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

~Next Day~

Tok…tok…

"Sungie…"

"Eungh~" Aku bergeliat merasa terganggu, di luar sana~ aku mendengar suara ibu memanggilku.

"Ne eomma ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Kyuhyun datang untuk menemuimu, segera bangun dan temui dia"

Deg… seketika mataku membulat, setelah membiarkanku menunggu semalaman untuk apa ia menemuiku lagi.

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada, di sana ia berdiri. Di taman belakang cafe milikku.

"Sungie…" panggilnya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanyaku dengan nada dingin. Aku dapat melihat ekpresi wajahnya yang sedikit kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"Semalam aku…"

"Tak ada yang harus di bicarakan lagi, aku sudah lelah denganmu~ mari kita putus" Ucapku begitu saja, kali ini wajahnya terlihat begitu kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut ku, jujur saja aku memang sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tak serius bukan dengan semua kata-kata mu itu?" Kyuhyun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya, matanya menusuk masuk ke dalam retina mataku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Aku serius" jawabku dan akupun dapat melihat Kyuhyun begitu kecewa dengan keputusanku, ia melepaskan tanganku.

"Sebenarnya aku akan pergi ke Gwanghwamun sekarang, jika kau tak benar-benar serius dengan perkataanmu tadi, datanglah ke Gwanghwamun~ aku akan menunggumu di sana" Ucapnya dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ku.

Aku tersenyum miris "Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun… pergi sana~ kau pikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu? Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini~" Gumamku setelah kau pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

~Kyuhyun POV On~

Di sini~ sekarang aku berada di sini… di Gwanghwamun~ tempat yang menjadi saksi saat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Yesung, namja manis yang ku cintai.

Dengan susah payah aku merayu managerku agar memberikan waktu libur walaupun hanya satu hari dan akhirnya managerku memberikanku waktu libur ya walaupun hanya satu hari, Hari ini~ aku berencana ingin mengajak Yesungku ke tempat ini~ tempat yang penuh kenangan akan kisah cinta kita berdua tapi ternyata benar apa kata pepatah, Manusia bisa berencana tapi Tuhan lah yang dapat menentukan, kurang dari beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendengar kata-kata putus dari kekasih manisku itu.

"Hmmm…" Seketika aku seperti mencium aroma kopi yang menusuk hidungku, mengingatkanku kepada Yesungku yang membawakanku 1 cup kopi yang masih mengepul dengan tangan mungilnya, sesaat setelah kita berdua sampai di jalanan Gwanghwamun ini, Aku tersenyum~ Kopi… mengingatkanku kepadamu, suatu minuman yang paling kau sukai.

Aku duduk di atas rel yang sudah tak di lalui kereta api atau dengan kata lain sudah tak aktif lagi, merenungi apa kesalahanku yang membuat kekasih manisku memutuskanku.

Apakah jadwalku yang terlalu padat? Aku tau jika jadwalku memang terlalu padat sampai aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya, bahkan mengobrol di telpon pun sudah jarang ku lakukan. Ya~ sekarang aku baru sadar, aku memang bersalah padanya, berharap agar ia datang ke sini dan aku akan meminta maaf padanya~ tapi sepertinya ia tak akan datang, pasti terlalu sakit baginya untuk datang menemuiku.

Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini.

Membiarkan tubuh ini basah di bawah hujan, menunggumu yang pasti tidak akan datang.

Aku bahagia ketika mengingat kenangan kita, berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan.

Aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana..

Disini, akhirnya aku sadar

Ternyata aku yang selama ini berubah, dimasa yang akan datang, bisakah kau memberikanku satu senyuman?

Aku bahagia..

Karena hari ini, tempat ini indah seperti pada kenangan kita.

Tak hentinya aku menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengingat kenangan kita di jalan Gwanghwamun ini~

"Mari kita putus… aku lelah denganmu"

Deg… Tapi tiba-tiba kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan padaku kembali terngiang di benakku.

Senyumku memudar, apakah kau sesakit itu saat menjalin hubungan denganku? Apakah ini jalan terbaik yang kau ambil? Apakah kau akan lebih bahagia jika itu tanpaku?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus memutar di otakku. "Huft…" aku menghela dan membuang nafasku dengan kasar "Baiklah jika memang keputusan itu baik menurutmu… aku tak akan muncul lagi di kehidupanmu~ berbahagialah dengan orang lain dan jangan menjadi tertekan lagi seperti ini, seperti saat bersamaku~ aku akan bahagia jika kaupun bahagia… Gomawo Kim Yesung~ dan Mianhae atas kesalahan yang pernah ku buat kepadamu"

~Kyuhyun POV Off~

.

.

.

1 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu~ dan hubungan mereka tak kunjung membaik juga, kini Yesung mulai merasakan dampaknya, rasa kehilangan mulai menyergap hatinya.

Sosok yang membuatnya nyaman, tertawa, menangis~ ia merindukan sosok itu… Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja~ ia akui jika ia memang egois pada saat itu dan kini ia menyesalinya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa jika lututnya merasa lemas, ia bersimpuh di depan sebuah figura yang ada di atas meja nakasnya, hatinya merasa sesak saat melihat sosok orang yang selama ini ia rindukan tengah tersenyum hangat di dalam photo tersebut.

"Kyuhyun… Aku merindukanmu~ bisakah kau kembali padaku? Dan berkata jika -Aku mencintaimu- apakah itu susah untukmu?" Lirih, Yesung mulai menangis bahkan suaranya sedikit gemetar saat mengucapkan itu.

.

.

.

~Yesung POV On~

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana kini aku tengah berada di depan dorm SuperJunior, tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalku dulu~ Aku mendengar jika Kyuhyun sedang tak ada jadwal hari ini maka dari itu aku memberanikan diri ke sini, untuk menemuinya.

Perlahan aku langkahkan kakiku menuju dalam dorm setelah sebelumnya memasukan pin untuk membuka pintu, pinnya masih sama seperti dulu, jadi aku dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Terus melangkah untuk semakin masuk ke dalam sampai akhirnya kakiku terhenti di depan pintu ebony ini, Kamarmu.

'Kyu~ aku merindukanmu… aku rindu saat kau memanggil namaku~ ku mohon bukalah pintu ini untukku, aku ada di sini untukmu' Teriakku di dalam hati, ya hanya inilah yang aku bisa~ aku tak bisa dengan terang-terangan mengatakan ini semua padamu, aku takut… aku takut kau akan memperlihatkan sikap bencimu terhadapku jika kau bertemu denganku, aku yakin pasti kau membenciku bukan?

Tidak… aku tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun membenciku~ tidak… aku tidak ingin melihatnya…

Seketika tubuhku gemetar hebat, dengan cepat aku langkahkan kembali kakiku menuju luar dorm, memacu langkahku agar menjauh dari tempat itu, terus melangkah hingga aku sadar jika aku sudah benar-benar jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas panjang, menyusuri trotoar hingga pandanganku terhenti di sebuah bangunan bertuliskan Bar di atasnya, tunggu… bukankah ini bar yang selalu Kyuhyun kunjungi jika ingin minum bersama temannya? Akupun pernah di ajak beberapa kali ke sini.

Tak tau dapat dorongan darimana, perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam. Duduk di kursi dan memesan Wine yang biasa Kyuhyun minum, hanya ingin mencobanya beberapa teguk itu tak masalah bukan? Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku merasa stress, mungkin dengan minum ini semua yang mengganjal fikiranku akan menghilang walaupun hanya sesaat.

Aku pun mulai meneguk sedikit demi sedikit Wine yang telah ku tuang ke dalam gelas~ perlahan pandanganku mulai kabur, padahal aku baru meminumnya beberapa teguk saja.

Hal ini… aku baru sadar jika di sini banyak hal yang kau sukai~

Wine… kau sangat menyukai ini kan? Melihat ini membuatku teringat kepadamu.

"Heh…" aku tersenyum hambar "Bisakah kau kembali padaku Kyuhyun?" Gumamku sebelum…

Bugh…

Kepalaku terantuk meja~ dan di beberapa menit kemudian hanya kegelapan yang aku rasakan, sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk.

.

.

.

"Huh…" Aku terlonjak kaget dan langsung mendudukan badanku di atas ranjang.

"Awhh…" Seketika aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut, dimana ini? Aku mengedarkan semua pandanganku ke sekelilingnya, merasa sangat tidak asing~ ya ternyata ruangan ini adalah kamarku, bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini? Bukankah tadi sore aku ada di bar sedang mabuk? Hah pasti ini ulah Jongjin adikku, walaupun umurnya lebih muda dariku tapi jika di lihat dari sifatnya ialah yang lebih terlihat dewasa dariku, pasti tadi siang ia mengikutiku dan menemukanku mabuk di bar.

Aku melirikan mataku ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung indah di dinding kamarku~ baru jam 12 malam, lalu kenapa aku harus terbangun? Pasti itu karna bayangan tentang Cho Kyuhyun kembali menghantuiku, ya sekilas tadi aku memimpikannya.

Sungguh semua ini telah menjadi beban untukku~ ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan semua perasaan ini, tapi pada siapa? Aku tak mungkin menceritakan ini semua secara langsung kepada Kyuhyun.

"Atau…" Ucapan ku menggantung saat retina mataku menangkap seonggok kertas dan bolpoin tergeletak di atas meja. "Mungkin aku bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatiku di kertas ini, menjadikannya sebuah lagu yang bisa di dengarkan Kyuhyun, semoga saja ia merasa peka dan mau kembali padaku" Aku tersenyum, melangkahkan kaki mendekati meja, mulai meraih bolpoin dan menuliskan semua perasaanku di sana.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kembali berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang… tepat 1 minggu dari sekarang album solo pertamaku akan di release~ mengingat teman satu grup ku di SuperJunior KRY telah merilis album solonya semua~ termasuk Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang giliranku~ Huh aku merasa sangat nervous.

Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana aku akan menjalani pemotretan untuk cover album soloku, aku harus tampil dengan baik bukan? So… karna itulah aku sedang sibuk memilah bajuku yang ada di lemari sekarang, sampai pandanganku terhenti pada kemeja putih yang masih rapih tergantung di lemari bajuku.

Seketika senyum manis bertengger di wajahku~ kemeja ini mengingatkanku kepada seseorang…

~Flashback~

"Tada… Sungie aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tas kecil yang ia bawa lalu memberikannya kepada Yesung.

Yesung tampak menyernyit bingung "Apa ini?" Tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Buka saja…"

Yesungpun menurut~ membuka sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas tersebut "Kemeja?"

"Yups… kau harus mencobanya~ kajja" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan Yesung agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sementara dirinya dengan sabarnya menunggu duduk di atas ranjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarlah sosok yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun tunggu, berjalan kearahnya dengan menunduk dan menyembunyikan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya, kenapa dia?

"Wae chagi? Kau tak suka yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Anieo~ tapi…" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya "Lihat kemeja yang kau belikan terlalu besar Kyunie~ tanganku sampai tak terlihat karna tertutupi lengan kemejanya yang terlalu panjang" Ucapnya mengerucut imut memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang tak terlihat karna lengan kemejanya yang terlalu panjang.

Kyuhyun tertawa gemas "Kkk~ mianhae chagi… padahal tadi aku sudah berkata kepada pelayannya jika aku ingin membeli kemeja dengan ukuran yang paling kecil"

"Tapi ini terlalu besar…" Yesung kembali merengut.

"Ah itu badanmu saja yang terlalu kecil… badanmu ramping seperti wanita"

"Yak aku ini namja Kyu~" Kembali ia menekuk wajahnya sebal, namja kau bilang? Tapi kenapa sifat mu benar-benar manis seperti wanita Yesung-ssi.

"Tapi kau harus memakainya~ kau tak boleh membuangnya, arra?"

"Kau ini berbicara apa~ tentu saja kyunie~ pakaian pemberian kekasihku mana mungkin aku buang" Yesung tersenyum, memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping.

~Flasback Off~

Ya aku telah memutuskannya untuk menggunakan kemeja ini untuk pemotretan ku nanti.

"Lihat~ aku memakai kemeja yang kau berikan kepadaku… kau harus melihatnya Kyuhyun-ahh" Gumamku setelah menggunakan kemeja itu, melihat pantulan diriku yang ada di cermin di hadapanku "Apa benar aku seramping itu, seperti wanita?" Gumam ku lagi pada diriku sendiri "Hah… mungkin aku terlalu ketat diet~" Aku memutar tubuhku ke kiri dan ke kanan "Sepertinya badanku memang terlalu ramping untuk ukuran seorang pria~ hah baiklah sebaiknya aku harus segera bergegas ke tempat pemotretan sebelum terlambat" Menyambar tas jinjing yang ada di atas ranjang dan berlalu pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ssi apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya "Ne" Ucapku seraya mengangguk.

"Tapi Yesung-ssi kenapa kemejamu seperti itu? Bukankah wardrobe telah menyiapkannya untukmu?"

"Ah itu~ aku memang memakai kemeja yang aku bawa sendiri, tapi kemeja dari wardrobe pun sama-sama berwarna putih~ jadi ini tak masalahkan ahjussi?"

"Tapi lengan kemejamu terlihat sangat panjang dan menutupi lenganmu"

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah ahjussi? Ku mohon ijinkan lah aku memakai kemeja ini ahjussi~ ku mohon… Yah? Yah? " Aku memelas, merayu sang photographer agar mau menurutiku.

"Hah… baiklah itu tak masalah" putusnya akhirnya, mungkin ahjussi itu terlalu pusing jika harus terus mendengar ucapan memohonku, kkk mianhae ahjussi.

"Sekarang berposelah senatural mungkin" Titahnya mulai menggunakan kameranya, akupun mulai berpose sesuai arahanya.

Jepret… jepret…

Beberapa gambar telah di ambil, cukup memuaskan karna hasilnya sangat bagus. Sesi pemotretan pun telah selesai dan aku sudah di bolehkan untuk pulang.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain~ terlihat namja tampan berpostur tinggi itu terlihat mondar-mandir di belakang panggung, yups ialah Cho Kyuhyun~ penyanyi tampan yang tengah menyelenggarakan konser solonya di beberapa kota di japan.

"Kyu…"

Merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, Kyuhyunpun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ah ne hyung ada apa?" Tanyanya saat menemukan sosok sang manager yang telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"VCR nya masih lama~ kau harusnya bisa lebih tenang, Kau terlihat sangat tegang Kyu~" Sang manager tertawa megejek membuat Kyuhyun sedikit malu di buatnya.

"Ah ne hyung…" Sungguh ia sangat meruntuki sikapnya yang menurutnya terlihat bodoh tadi.

"Ah ne~ Bukankah satu minggu lagi kekasihmu ah maksudku mantan kekasihmu akan merilis album solonya, kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Ehm tidak~ aku tak tau…" jawabnya datar.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin tak akan datang untuk mendukungnya?"

"Huh aku tak tau Hyung…" Jawabnya lagi memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan sang manager yang telah berkerja belasan taun untuk maknae dari SuperJunior ini sangatlah tau akan sifat Kyuhyun~ jika sifatnya sudah seperti ini pasti ia sedang menyembunyikan masalah.

"Tidak… aku yakin ini bukan Kyuhyun yang ku kenal~ ceritakanlah padaku jika ada masalah…"

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, managernya memang orang yang paling tau jika ia sedang ada masalah "Sebenarnya aku sudah tak mau mencampuri hidupnya lagi hyung~ aku takut akan membuatnya terluka lagi karnaku"

"Aku tau perasaanmu Kyu~ jika memang kau berubah fikiran dan ingin menemuinya nanti, Yesung-ssi akan merilis albumnya tanggal 19 April" Sang manager menepuk pundaknya seraya tersenyum "Kka… sebentar lagi VCR akan berakhir, kau harus bersiap-siap" lalu melagkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Huh eottae? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi Sungie~" Lirinya.

.

.

.

~Yesung POV On~

Hari demi hari kembali berlalu…and finally~ tiba juga saatnya untukku merilis album solo ku, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan ELF fansku menyambutnya dengan meriah~ huh aku terharu melihatnya.

Walaupun aku sempat merasa takut karna kali ini aku merilis album tanpa para member di sisiku~ ya…aku akan merilis dan melakukannya sendiri karna ini memang album soloku tapi melihat betapa besarnya dukungan ELF, akupun yakin jika aku bisa melakukan ini semua.

Sekarang aku berada di rumahku setelah sebelumnya aku baru saja pulang dari acara musik pagi untuk mempromosikan album soloku dan sekarang aku harus bersiap kembali untuk menghadiri acara radio show malam ini, jadwalku memang jadi sangat padat setelah debut solo~ tapi aku bahagia telah berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk ELF yang telah memberikanku banyak cinta.

Dengan sibuk tanganku memilah baju mana yang kiranya cocok untuk ku pakai malam ini.

Seperti dejavu tanganku tiba-tiba terhenti di tshirt yang terlipat rapih berwarna putih garis-garis biru tua itu, eh atau biru tua garis-garis putih yah? Huh ntahlah aku terlalu pusing untuk menentukannya yang pasti sebenarnya ya sama saja mau itu putih garis biru ataupun biru garis putih…eh kenapa aku malah membicarakan warna baju kkk~ baiklah kembali ke cerita, heum tshirt ini mengingatkanku kembali kepada seseorang…

~Flashback On~

Lebih tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu~ saat-saat terakhir Yesung akan berangkat Wajib militer.

Terlihat 2 namja yang berjalan beriringan di bandara~ pria manis yang tengah mengenakan topi berwarna abu-abu berjalan di paling depan dengan pria tampan yang mengenakan tshirt putih garis biru tua berjalan di belakangnya.

Tap…bugh~

Pintu mobil itu tertutup dengan 2 namja tadi yang telah masuk di dalamnya, sang sopir yang sudah tau jika orang yang ia tunggu telah duduk di kursi belakangpun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, melaju menembus gelapnya malam kota seoul hari itu.

"Chagi~ aku ingin menginap di rumahmu" ucap manja pria tampan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pria manis tadi.

"Wae?" Tanya pria manis itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan wamil bukan? Aku hanya ingin lebih lama berada di sisimu saja, boleh yah?"

Pria manis itu mengangguk paham "Baiklah…jja pak supir kita kerumahku" Ujarnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Gomawo chagi~ Cup…" Si tampan memberikan kecupannya di pipi chubby si manis dan kembali bermanjaan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu si manis.

.

.

"Huh akhirnya sampai juga~ sangat melelahkan sekali" Ujar Kyuhyun -pria tampan tadi- menidurkan badannya di ranjang.

Ceklek…

Keluarlah pria manis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tangannya terlihat sibuk menggesekan handuk kecil di atas rambutnya yang basah.

"Kyu~ kau tak mandi? Kau bau tau…kenapa langsung tidur?" Gerutu Yesung tak terima melihat sang kekasih malah bermalasan di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Mwoya? Kau mengataiku bau? Huh aku wangi tau" belanya tak terima "Tapi jika aku mandi~ aku tak punya baju untuk ku pakai nanti"

"Pakai bajuku saja"

"Ah tidak bajumu pasti terlalu kecil…"

"Hey tidak semua bajuku kecil tau.." Yesung menekuk wajahnya sebal, sepertinya ia mulai marah.

"Ah ya baiklah…" Kyuhyun tertawa kikuk, seram juga jika kekasih manisnya ini marah "Berikan aku bajumu yang paling besar ne"

"Huh jika mau pakai baju yang besar aku akan ambilkan daster eommaku saja, eottae?"

"Mwo?" Kaget Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya.

Yesung tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya "Kkk…makanya sudah jangan banyak protes, kau menyebalkan kyunie~"

"Ah ne ne…baiklah tuan putri aku akan menurut kepadamu"Cibir Kyuhyun yang mulai memasuki kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya, setelah 15 menit di dalam akhirnya ia keluar dengan pakaian yang Yesung berikan tadi.

Hap…

Ia langsung meloncat ke atas ranjang, memeluk Yesung yang tadi tengah duduk di atasnya.

"Err…Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?"Protes Yesung sedikit berontak.

"Bagaimana aku sudah wangi kan sekarang?" Tanyanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne…ne kau wangi~ huh lepas Kyu~ aku sesak" Yesung kembali berontak, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kka kita tidur…" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, dengan merentangkan tangannya.

Yesung menyernyit "Apa maksud mu? Apakah kau menyuruhku untuk tidur di pelukanmu?"

"Heum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Yesung tersenyum manis, membaringkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja yang berpostur sedikit besar darinya.

"Mimpikan aku jika kau ingin bermimpi indah~" Kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum menutup matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

Drrtt…

Namja dengan postur yang lebih tinggi mulai terusik dari tidurnya, perlahan ia buka matanya dan menemukan ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar di atas meja di sampingnya, dengan cepat iapun menyambar benda itu.

"Ne yeobseo?"

~"Kyu kau lupa jika pagi ini kau ada jadwal? Kau ada di mana? Kenapa tak ada di dorm"~

"Ah ne… aku lupa hyung~ aku akan segera kesana"

Klik

Kyuhyun menutup panggilannya, mengambil tas punggung yang tergeletak di atas kursi dan bersiap untuk pergi, ia tak ingin membangunkan kekasih manisnya, Cup~ satu kecupan ia daratkan di dahi sang namja "Aku pergi dulu chagi" bisiknya dan mulai bersiap untuk keluar kamar sampai akhirnya langkahnya harus kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggilnya.

"Kyu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung yang sepertinya terbangun karnanya.

Kyuhyun kembali membalikan tubuhnya "Manager hyung menghubungiku tadi~ aku harus segera pergi… titip salam untuk kedua orang tuamu dan juga adikmu~ aku harus pergi sekarang, anyeong" dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Huh baru saja kita bisa bertemu, kau sudah harus berkerja lagi" Lirihnya dengan wajah sedih "Eh tapi sebentar~ bukankah pakaiannya tertinggal di kamar mandi?" Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi dan benar saja pakaian Kyuhyun memang ada di sini, Ia raih pakaian itu~ seketika penciumanya dapat mencium aroma tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menyeruak dari pakaian itu.

"Ternyata bajunya tak benar-benar bau kkk~" Iapun memasukan tshirt itu kedalam mesin cuci "Aku akan mencucikannya untukmu Kyu~"

Tangan mungilnya mulai meraih ponsel yang ada dalam sakunya.

-'Kyu~ bajumu tertinggal di rumahku'- Isi pesan yang Yesung kirim kepada Kyuhyun

Tring..

Tak lama pesannya mendapatkan balasan.

-"Untukmu saja~ lagipula bajumu juga ada pada diriku bukan?"-

~Flashback Off~

Yesung meraih tshirt itu lalu menciumnya, menghirup aroma yang masih menyeruak dari tshirt itu~ aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aromamu masih ada di sini~ hanya dirimu yang tak ada di sini" Yesung tersenyum miris, Sungguh ia sangat meruntuki perilakunya di masa lalu, berkata jika ia bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun~ tidak itu salah karna bukti yang sebenarnya adalah ia sangat membutuhkan namja itu, Sungguh ia tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Aku akan memakai t-shirt ini malam ini"

.

.

~Other Side~

"Solo album Yesung…" Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar ucapan managernya, dengan cepat ia tutup laptop yang sempat ia buka dan menampilkan berita tentang debut solo Yesung di dalamnya.

"Hyung… kenapa muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu~ membuatku kaget"

"Haha mian~ ehm… Kyu kau ingat kata-kata Yesung yang menulis lagu untukmu di SuperJunior KRY Concert beberapa waktu lalu?"

Ya tentu saja ingat~ di saat mantan kekasih manisnya itu bertingkah biasa saja kepada dirinya di hadapan ribuan ELF~ seakan memang tak ada masalah dengannya lalu berkata jika ia menulis lagu untuknya di malam hari saat memikirkannya.

"Ya aku ingat~ memang kenapa?"

"Sepertinya lagu itu untukmu"

Uhuk… Kyuhyun benar-benar tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri "Huh tidak mungkin hyung~ mungkin lagu ini untuk mantannya yang lain"

"Haha…" Sang manager tertawa, melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu(?) "Jika lagu itu untuk mantannya yang lain~ lalu untuk apa Yesung berkata jika ia telah menulis lagu untukmu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merenung mendengar perkataan managernya itu, apakah mungkin?

"Lagipula beberapa bulan yang lalu aku melihat Yesung berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu~ seperti menunggumu keluar dari kamar itu, tapi sayang kau tak keluar juga dari kamar itu"

Brukk… dengan keras Kyuhyun menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Jinjja hyung? Yak kenapa kau tak mengatakannya kepadaku?"

"Ah itu aku lupa… kkk~ mianhae" Sang manager tertawa kikuk, menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

"Huh jadi benar hyung? Lagu itu untukku? Lagu yang di tulis Yesung itu untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada tak santainya.

"Menurutku sih iya~ maka dari itu kau harus menemuinya dan bertanya langsung padanya"

"Baiklah~ ijinkan aku untuk pulang ke korea sekarang juga ne hyung?"

"Tak bisa Kyu~ kau masih harus melakukan konsermu di bebepa kota lagi"

"Tapi hyung~ ku mohon… aku ingin bertemu dengannya, berikan aku waktu walaupun hanya 1 hari, besoknya aku pasti akan langsung kembali kesini" Kyuhyun memelas, bersimpuh di hadapan sang manager.

"Hah baiklah kau memang keras kepala~" Tak tega juga kan melihat maknae yang kurang ajar tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini "Tapi apakah tidak akan merasa capek jika kau pulang dan besoknya kembali ke sini?"

"Tidak hyung~ demi Yesung apapun akan ku lakukan… Ku mohon cepat pesankan tiket untukku hari ini hyung" Ucapnya menguncang-guncangkan bahu sang manager, Err sifat macam apa ini Kyu?

.

.

.

"Kerja yang bagus Yesung-ssi" Ujar beberapa staff seraya membungkuk kepadanya.

"Ne Gamsahamnida~" Ia balas membungkuk dan tersenyum hangat kepada para staff tadi.

Ya… baru saja ia telah selesai siaran di radio show, dan semuanya berjalan lancar.

Sekarang ia ingin sekali segera pulang dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya.

Berjalan santai menuju parkiran hingga langkahnya harus terhenti saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Sungie~"

Suara itu~ ia sangat mengenalnya, apakah mungkin itu suara? Ah anieo tidak mungkinkan Kyuhyun akan datang padanya~ pasti ini hanya halusinasinya saja, kembali ia langkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti dan suara itu kembali tertangkap oleh pendengarannya.

"Sungie~"

Grep…

Ia terdiam, merasakan ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya, Lengan ini… Sungguh ia sangat kenal siapa pemilik lengan ini, apakah mungkin jika ini adalah…

"Kyuhyun apakah ini kau?" Dengan pelan ia belai tangan yang masih melingkar di perutnya itu dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja sungie ini aku Cho Kyuhyun memang siapa lagi?"

Deg… seketika Yesung merasa tubuhnya gemetar hebat mendengar bisikan tepat di telinganya dan terlebih lagi orang yang sedang memeluknya ini mengaku jika ia Cho Kyuhyun, benarkah ini Kyuhyun?

Dengan pelan ia balikan badannya, seketika matanya membulat saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia harapkan itu tengah berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya ia Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar datang padanya?

"Mianhae Kyu~ aku yang telah salah akan semua ini" Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat, menghambur memeluknya.

"Tidak… ini salahku~" Kyuhyun membelai lembut bahu yang sedikit gemetar itu.

"Anieo ini salahku Kyu~ hiks mianhae aku telah egois selama ini" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin jika orang yang ada di hadapannya kini pergi kembali.

"Anieo~ ini salahku…"

"Anieo~ ini salahku…" potong Yesung cepat.

"Baiklah ini salah kita berdua~ akupun bersalah karna terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaanku dan mengabaikanmu, mianhae…" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu, menatap onix gelap Yesung yang telah berair.

Yesung tertunduk malu, dengan malu-malu ia berkata "Kyu~ maukah kau kembali padaku?" Cicitnya.

"Mwo? Aku tak mendengarnya?" Goda Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ia telah tersengar apa yang Yesung katakan.

"Ehm… jadilah kekasihku lagi~ mau kan?" Demi tuhan ia sangat malu saat mengatakan ini, bahkan pipi chubby nya telah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Huh aku tak mau" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya seperti tak peduli membuat Yesung harus menekuk wajahnya sebal.

Melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan mantan kekasih manisnya ini mampu membuatnya terkekeh geli, Sifat manisnya masih belum hilang ternyata.

"Kenapa menekuk wajahmu seperti itu~ kau jangan jadi kekasihku lagi… yang ku mau adalah bagaimana jika kau menjadi teman hidupku saja? Kau mau tidak jika menikah denganku?" Kyuhyun berlutut, membuka kotak merah yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

Yesung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, kaget. "Kyu~ apakah kau serius?"

"Hanya jawab Ya atau Tidak Sungie~"

"Ya… tentu saja Kyunie"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sedari tadi ia harapkan, mengambil cincin berwarna keemasan itu lalu menyematkannya di jari Yesung. Begitupun juga dengan Yesung yang ikut menyematkan juga cincin yang sama persis dengan yang ia pakai ke jari Kyuhyun.

"Kyeopta…" Yesung menatap cincinnya dengan mata yang berbinar "Lalu kapan kau akan benar-benar menikahiku?"

"Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi"

"Mwo? Terlalu lama Kyu~" Rengek Yesung.

"Err tapi kan sungie~ kau tau kan jika tahun depan aku akan Wamil dan sekarang aku masih sibuk dengan perkerjaanku, besok juga aku harus kembali lagi ke japan"

Hening~

Yesung hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Wae? Kau marah yah? Mi…"

"Anieo… tentu saja tidak~ aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan" Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega~ ternyata Yesungnya sudah banyak berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Baiklah~ sekarang kau mau kemana? Pulang? Biar aku mengantarmu~ mobilmu di mana?" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Yesung, berjalan bersama.

"Di sana~" tunjuk Yesung ke arah mobil yang ada di pojok kiri.

"Sebentar~ sepertinya aku kenal dengan baju ini~ seperti familiar di mataku" Kyuhyun menatap tshirt yang Yesung kenakan.

"Ya… ya memang benar ini adalah tshirt mu yang beberapa tahun lalu tertinggal di rumahku~ wae?"

"Ah pantas saja tshirt ini terlalu besar di badanmu~ kau terlihat manis Sungie" dengan gemas Kyuhyun mencubit pipi chubby itu, mendapatkan respon erangan kesakitan dari sang empunya pipi.

"Huh Kyu jangan menggodaku~"

"Wae?"

"Berhenti menggodaku"

"Saranghae Kim Yesung…"

"Hmm… Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

~FIN~

Wkwk sorry gaje yeh ff nya xD Maaf yah klw kebanyakan POV ON sama OFF nya yg bikin kalian pusing bacanya~ aku aja yg nulisnya ikutan pusing xD Lol tp klw reader nya pd pinter mah aku yakin pasti tau dimana POV nya pas ON dan pas OFF~

Maaf juga klw ff nya gak nge feels~ sebenernya aku jg ragu mau publish ff ini karna takut gak nge feels tp ya gimana udah aku bikin jd ya sayang aja klw gk di publish~

Oh iya ff ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagunya Kyuhyun at Gwanghwamun sama lirik lagunya Yesung Here I am~ soalnya pas aku baca arti liriknya qo berasa kayak nyambung gituh~ di tambah akhir2 ini jg aku liat KyuSung kayak maen kode2an pake cincin yg sama + tshirt yg sama jg~ hal itulah yg bikin otakku berimajinasi seperti ini xD wkwk

Ok yg udh terlanjur baca review yah~ jgn jadi silent reader yg muncul tp gak ninggalin jejak~ kayak hantu aja -_-

Ok bye~ selamat bertemu lg di lain kesempatan xD kkk~


End file.
